Home Sweet Home
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: Nikola Tesla finally moves into the Sanctuary. What goes on when Tesla joins the family. How will everybody get along? Is Nikola Tesla the best roommate ever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Summary: Nikola Tesla just moved into the Sanctuary. What happens when Will, Helen, Kate and Henry have to deal with their new roommate? He fits in perfectly of course with the strange family. Hilarity ensues. Multiple chapters. Review to show your Nikola Tesla love!

Note: I just can't wait for season 3 to start! When Tesla showed up in the trailer I had the biggest fangirl moment ever in a long time! I couldn't wait to see him again! He's just a hot ex-vampire. Even as Magnito he still pwns! LOVE Nikola TeslaEdward Cullenyou

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome to the Sanctuary."

"Get out of the shower! It's my turn!" shouted Will as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Nikola!" The bathroom was being occupied by the ex-vampire for over an hour. "What are you doing in there?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking a bath, boy, stop bugging me." Nikola shouted back over the pouring hot stream. He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to spread the suds all over.

"Hurry up! It doesn't take this long to shower! What are you a girl?" Will was mad. Not only was he going to be late, but he had to pee. Real bad. "Tesla! You have your own shower in your own room, you know! Why do you have to use mine?" Will sighed. He didn't mind in the beginning, he assumed that it'll only take a couple of minutes and that was an hour ago, now he was getting impatient. "Tesla!"

Nikola ignored the screaming child, that's right child, and continued to bathe himself in sweet smelling soaps. He smirked to himself as he pictured the look on Will's face right now. "The boy needs to be taught some patience." He thought to himself. Nikola Tesla was only using Will's bathroom because his was painted orange. Ew. Such a disgusting color, it made him retch. Nikola gagged at the thought of showering in an orange, so he marched right into Will's room and dominated the shower.

"C'mon! Nikola! I know your hair takes awhile to gel and spike but hurry up!" Will gave up. He slumped against the door and waited for the man to exit. Five minutes later, Nikola emerged from a steaming bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel. His hair dripping water onto the wooden floor. "Finally! What's wrong with your shower?"

"The bathroom is painted a horrid color. It looks like an oompa loompa blew up and splattered the walls orange." Nikola replied with a frown and exited Will's room leaving a trail of water behind. Will winced when Tesla lingered in the doorway. "Oh, my hair naturally stands the way it does. Jealous right?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Damnit." Cursed Tesla. He has been wandering the halls for quite some time now. He could tell it's been a while since his hair was completely dry. He must've passed that painting a hundred times now. Didn't this place come with a map? Or a tour guide? "I'm a bloody genius and I can't find my room." Tesla muttered to himself. This place was a damn maze!

"Nikola, what are you doing?" Helen Magnus appeared around the corner. She stood there gaping at the Nikola who stood there in only a towel wrapped around his waist. She eyed the towel; it was dangerously low on his slim hips. "Why are you dressed in only a towel?"

"Because I like to walk around in one." snapped Nikola. He didn't like being caught almost naked by Helen. The look on her face made him sigh. "Forgive me Helen, but I am me, and I hate the fact that I don't know where my room is."

Helen smiled. "The fact that your room contains a shower, and you still managed to stray? You're losing your touch."

"It's not my fault this place is so huge. Is all this space really necessary? It's a bloody labyrinth! I take three steps and I'm already lost! And, who paints a bathroom orange?"

"Oh. Well, you can paint it white. . . .or black if you want. It's your home too, you know." Helen said warmly. "Your room is up the stairs and is the fifth door on the right, Nikola. If you want, I can get Henry to print out a map for you. I assumed with your vast intellect you wouldn't need to procure one." She smirked. Helen couldn't help but say the last bit to bug Tesla a little.

"Oh, what was that Helen? A little wit for once? Someone finally joined the party. And I will not need a map, I quite enjoy walking around in a towel being admired by the Boss." Tesla grinned as he saw Helen blush a little. "Anyways, best be going. Got an evil plan to take over the world to start."

"Great. Wouldn't expect anything less. I guess you don't need me to walk you to your room then." Helen smiled when Nikola nodded and she walked away leaving Tesla to stand there in his towel.

Nikola watched Helen leave and started to smile for no particular reason. He turned around then stopped. He turned around again. And again. And again. "Ah." Tesla remained rooted to the ground gripping his towel tightly. "Where's the stairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikola Tesla tossed and turned as he slept. The bed was too huge and soft. It was like sleeping on a cloud. He hated clouds. Clouds meant sun; sun meant heat and heat meant sweat. Simple logic. Nikola became used to sleeping on hard surfaces. He had lived in the ancient Vampire City for the past century. It was nice and quiet. Too many sounds he was hearing from his bed. The constant ticking of the clock, a faint snore from downstairs, the ruffling of sheets and the irritating drip of the faucet and most of all, the snarls and growls coming from the other abnormals.

Tesla sighed; he gave up on trying sleeping. He sat up and stretched. There was a draft coming in from an open window, the breeze felt comforting. It felt cool like how it was cold underground. Tesla slightly shivered as his feet hit cold wood flooring. He decided against putting a shirt on, Nikola only slept with his boxers on. So, naturally he decided against putting a robe on to cover up. Nikola yawned. He was tired but the room kept him from his slumber. "Perhaps another empty room would be more fitting." So Tesla walked out the door and into the hall half naked. Again. Then walked right back in and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, grumbling to himself as he exited once more.

"Even the damn map is confusing. . ." Tesla studied the map carefully. There were a number of boxes and lines and words and keys. Now, Nikola Tesla was a genius. He was the one that even came up with the word. He spoke multiple languages but the map spoke totally gibberish. "Stupid Tiny Tim can't make a decent map. . ." Tesla grumbled. He turned the corner and found himself staring at a wall. "What? The map says this is a door!" Nikola was stumped. He turned around and went another way. He passed a number of doors and decided against opening every single one to see its contents.

Nikola came to a staircase. He looked at the map. There was no staircase listed. After a tiny hesitation, he descended. The marble tile was even colder than the wood. Nikola softly padded down until he reached a creaking floorboard. It sounded like thunder against the silent night. But Tesla couldn't care less. Where was he? It was so dark downstairs he couldn't read the map. "Oooowwww" Tesla sighed as he hit a wall. Or was it a desk? Or even a lamp? It was too dark to tell. So, Tesla wandered through the Sanctuary blindly.

Finally, Nikola felt something smooth. And hard. "A nice bed just for me," Nikola smiled. "Way better than that ghastly thing upstairs." Nikola lied flat on the smooth surface. A chill ran down his spine as his bare back touched the icy surface. It felt like heaven. Nikola closed his eyes and drifted off into dreams of world domination and Helen Magnus.

. . . . . . . . .

"Uh, why's Nikola sleeping of the dining table?" Kate asked. Her eyes glued to the slumbering form sprawled on the table. Kate was hypnotized by his pale, muscular but slim chest. She nudged the body.

"Oh my, Nikola what are you doing?" cried Helen as she walked in the room. "Why do you always seem half naked in my presence?" she eyed Nikola's chest again. And again. And again. "You just don't like clothes do you." Helen smiled, a little glad.

Tesla stirred and fell of the table with a loud thunk and a yelp. He stood and tensed up ready to fight whatever sent him flying. He smirked at the girls who went bug eyed as they watched his chest flex. Then he remembered. "Good morning. Can I keep this?" Tesla knocked on the table with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights I'd be writing that right now. . . .

Note: I'm not sure I like this chapter. I might replace it.

"What is this thing?" Nikola studied the device. It was quite huge and fat. There were buttons and blinking lights all over the contraption. He poked it. And again. And again.

Henry turned around for the hundredth time. "Nikola, it's a damn computer!" Henry didn't hate the mad scientist, but he was starting to get irritating with all his silly questions. The look on Tesla's face was priceless. His mouth was hanging slightly ajar and his eyes huge at the mention of 'computer'.

"What's all this then?" Nikola motioned to the huge lump sticking out of the back of the monitor.

"The rest of the computer." Henry said. Nikola stood there shocked. "Before touch screens and flat screens, there were these old ones." Henry smiled to himself. For once, he knew more than the great Nikola Tesla. "I know, right?"

"I'm so glad I surfaced just in time for the making of an iPod and touch-used everything. If I had to live through these things," Nikola punched the monitor. "How would I get anything done?" Nikola felt disgusted at the thought.

"Well, Helen likes to keep them around. You don't have to use them." Henry sighed.

"It was an eyesore. My genius is above it." Tesla deadpanned. He resumed using his favorite toy. His personal touch screen computer the size of a book, with no huge lump.

"Hello boys." Helen walked in. "I see your wearing a shirt for once, Nikola."

"Yes, well, not for long." Nikola wiggled his eyebrows making Helen smile. "Ah. You're going out, yes?" Helen nodded. "Don't forget a new dining table. Oh, and can you get me a trash compactor?" Helen raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm going to need to take it apart for things."

"Very well. And Henry?"

"A muzzle for Tesla."

. . . . . . . .

When Helen returned Nikola pounced on his compactor. Henry and Helen watched him tear through the box and manual. When it was all ready, Nikola turned it on and it hummed to life.

"Experiment time." Nikola looked around the lab for something to be trashed and compacted. Henry practically growled at him when Nikola reached for his laptop. Finally Nikola unbuttoned his black shirt and put it in. "What? Science needs sacrifices."

"I'm not complaining." Helen secretly enjoyed her colleague's chest. Henry rolled his eyes.

The trash compactor immediately set to work on the shirt. It hungrily ate up every last fiber. It crunched and gnawed and chewed until there was nothing left but a tiny square of black all squished together. Nikola smiled. Quicker than lightning, he threw Helen's old computer in. The compactor once again feasted on the new item. The sound of metal and plastic grinding filled the room. Finally, a cube of was left exited and plopped on the floor in front of Helen and Nikola's feet.

"Was that my computer?" Helen gaped. "I thought you were going to take the compactor apart for parts!" she accusingly.

"I'll make you a new one." Tesla said innocently.

"It worked perfectly fine!" Helen argued. "With your brain you could've used it!"

"I'd rather use stone and chisel then use that thing." Nikola said dully. He turned to Henry who stood there staring. "You know what the best part was after I surfaced?" Henry shrugged. "Wine." Tesla smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary

Note: This story is pre-sleepers, so Nikola is still the hottest vampire! References to Twilight.

"C'mon, Tesla! Every Friday is family movie night." Will plead to the vampire. Nikola tried to turn away but Will grabbed his shoulder. "What part of family time do you not understand?"

Nikola stared at him dully. "My family is extinct. I don't consider you family. Besides, how am I supposed to rule the world if I'm stuck watching a chick flick?" Tesla smirked. "When I rule the world there won't ever be another 'Jersey Shore' for your small brain to indulge on."

"Fine. You go be all emo." Nikola started to walk away. "Helen will be so disappointed." Will added. He smiled when Nikola halted mid-stride.

"Well, we don't want that, now do we?" Nikola rushed to the screening room with his vampire speed, knocking Will to the floor.

. . . . . . . .

"Good evening, Helen. This will be such a great date." Tesla grinned as he walked in. Helen stood there with John and Kate and Henry. "Oh, shame you brought the rest of them." Nikola mocked. He plopped down on one of the armchairs.

"Hello, Nikola. Glad to see you here." Helen said.

"Yes, Nikola, old friend. It's been a while since I've seen you." John drawled with his lazy mocking smile. Nikola grimaced at the sound of his voice. "What brings you here at the presence of people. . . .and happiness?"

"Curiosity. I like to see apes in their natural habitat. So. . . .get going." Nikola sunk lower into the chair. "So, what are we watching? If you say 'Van Helsing', I'm leaving."

"Actually, Kate chose the film." Said Helen and she motioned to the DVD case. Nikola glanced at the case and bolted from his chair. Will and Henry sprang from the doors and grabbed onto Tesla.

"No!" Let me go!" Nikola kicked and screamed. Will and Henry clamped onto his arms and legs holding him in. "Get off me, you stupid humans!" that only made the two hug tighter. Nikola struggled as he moved across the room inch by inch.

"Stop kicking!" Henry screamed as Nikola's shoe hit his head.

"I am not watching that!" Tesla shouted which made Helen jump. John snickered at the sight of his former colleague struggling. "Shut up! I heard that John!"

"I'm just enjoying the sight of this. . . .ape." John mocked. He slumped into a chair and continued to watch Nikola fight against his bonds.

"Do something!" yelled Will. Nikola shoved against Will over and over again.

"I want you to stay, Nikola." Helen said and motioned to the screen. Nikola immediately became still. Will and Henry let go and Tesla strode over to the nearest chair and sat down. The others stared at him.

"So are we gonna do this or what?"

. . . . . . .

_I want you to say it outloud._

"Vampire! He's a vampire!" Nikola shouted at the TV. Will shushed him and Nikola ignored him. "This is the most stupidest thing ever."

_This is why vampires can't go in the sun._

"I can go in the sun and you don't see me sparkle! This is shit! He must be gay, I mean he rubs body glitter on himself. What happens when it rains? Does the sparkles wash off?" Nikola screamed at the screen.

"Shut up!" hissed Kate as she returned to the film with dreamy eyes.

"I can't believe you like this." Nikola closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_I don't drink human blood._

"Neither do I. You know, I was the first, before it was the all new cool thing." Tesla grumbled. "I started it. What? Is he gonna start drinking wine now, too?"

. . . . . . . .

"Wasn't that movie just shit?" Nikola whined. He slouched out of the screening room. "I just lost two hours out of my undead life. Who knows what I could have accomplished in those two hours! When I rule the world, to hell with 'Twilight'!"

"Shut up, Nikola." Kate said. "I couldn't focus on anything but your ranting."

"Old friend, wasn't that. . . .something." John, Henry and Will looked like they wanted to shoot themselves.

"That movie was the crappiest, shittest-" Tesla started to rant.

"I quite enjoyed it. Didn't you?" Helen came out.

"—Yeah! It was the best movie I ever I saw!" Nikola finished with a forced smile. "We should do this again real soon, Helen!" Nikola squealed. Will rolled his syes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Nikola. There's three more." Helen smiled, Tesla stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"There is?" Nikola called after her. "Great." Groaned Nikola, Helen patted his shoulder and left. "Hey, wait." Helen turned. "I noticed your little protégé, dog boy and Johnny didn't like the movie. So, just you and me, then? Like a date?" hinted Tesla.

"Will you wear a shirt to cover up your sparkly chest?" grinned Helen and started to leave again.

"Find out." Nikola called after. Nikola stood there smiling. Tesla frowned and looked down at himself. "My chest isn't that sparkly. . . ."

Will decided it was his turn to speak up. "Well, your chest was glittering nicely when you walked out of the shower. I guess Helen thought so too!" Nikola growled. "Someone's copying Edward!" said Will in a sing-song voice.

"It was water droplets! Water! HELEN!" Nikola raced after Helen. Will snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary. . . .maybe in a parallel world I do. . . .

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! Oh, and can someone please tell me what episode Nikola will fist appear again?

"Give me the remote!" shouted Will as he tackled Nikola. They both fell to the floor with a thud and rolled. "Gimme!" Will pinned Nikola to the floor. Frustrated, Will clamped Nikola's arms to the floor, Nikola's right hand clutching the remote.

"My, my, Will. Someone's getting a little dirty. All you had to do was ask." Tesla looked up at Will and sneered. Tesla winced as Will's grip tightened on his forearms. "You could have just asked, you know." Tesla had enough. He amazingly (it's a vampire thing) stretched his leg up and kicked the back of Will's head causing Will to loosen his hold a little. In that second Tesla reached and snagged his neck flipping them both over. Tesla was now seated over Will holding his chest neck. "I like to be on top, though." Tesla clonked Will's forehead with the remote. "Sharing is caring."

"Yeah, so it's your turn to share!" Will snarled. He tried to get up but Tesla just shoved him down.

"Ah, ah, ah! Behave! Now, I did not appreciate you jumping at me like that. Not one bit. I thought you were civil. Now ask me again."

Will mentally cursed. "Can I please have the remote, Nikola?" He sighed. Tesla shook his head. "C'mon. . . .I'm sorry. Can I please have the remote now?" Will said in a sickly sweet voice. He wanted to punch Nikola in the face. Over and over again.

"Was that so hard?" Nikola poked Will's cheek. "No."

"What? But you said-" Will argued and struggled.

"I didn't say I would give it to you if you said it again nicely. And, here I thought you were a great observer? Isn't that why Helen wanted you as a protégé?" Will growled. "Now I know you're as sharp as a marble." Tesla sighed and switched the remote to his left. "But since you asked so nicely, I'll give it to you when my show ends. In about thirty minutes." Nikola let Will up. "Since you're up, can you get me a glass of wine?"

. . . . . . .

"So what are we watching anyway?" Will asked as he handed Nikola a glass. Will plopped down a nearby chair. He smirked as Tesla sipped his wine and grimaced.

"What is this?" Nikola sputtered. "This is ghastly!" The wine had no taste and was way warm. Nikola could've sworn Helen's wine cellar contained the best wine since the beginning of the century.

"Water." Will said. He looked at the screen. He didn't recognize the show. "What show is this?"

"I hate water." Tesla grumbled. He set the glass down and returned to the flat screen. TV's he sighed, the best invention ever made. Why didn't he think of it? "This is my favorite show. It's called 'Sanctuary.'" Nikola loved this show as much as he liked wine. No, he liked wine more. And Helen.

"Never heard of it." Will mumbled. The show looked so fake! "That's green screen, that's CGI. Is the people even real?"

"I quite like this show. There's this character that has a striking resemblance to you." Five minutes late, a young boy walked onto the screen. "There. Him. He reminds me of you. He's a protégé like you. But he, unlike you, is smart."

"Him? He sooooo does not look like me!" Will retorted as he looked at the boy. He looked funny. "How does he remind you of me?"

"I just told you, he's smart." Tesla ignored Will the rest of the duration of the program. Tesla's breath hitched as a good looking guy appeared on screen. "Now, this guy, he's my favorite. He's a vampire and he's wicked insane!"

"Eh. He looks weird. I mean, look at how skinny he is! It's abnormal! And, look at his hair! It sticks straight up. Like he just got electrocuted or something. Even my guy looks better." Wills shrugged. "Nothing special."

"He invented, like, everything! But the best part was he saved their asses!" Tesla squealed.

"Yes, but he also tried to kill the Boss once. And he killed all those men and turned them into vampires. Don't you remember?" Helen wandered in. She enjoyed the show as well. Helen like the female lead. She had great tips on how to run things. Helen sat next to Nikola. She eyed the glass and took a sip. "Well, this is the first. Water, Nikola? How long has it been since you had anything but wine?"

"Never." Tesla smiled. "You watch 'Sanctuary'? Very good." The three sat together and watched until the end. "Better than that horrible movie I was forced to endure." Nikola shuddered at the thought. Helen left the room.

"Great. It's my turn." Will quickly snatched the remote from Nikola and changed the channel. Instantly, a half-naked guy appeared and started to take shots. "'Jersey Shore', now this is entertainment!" Will kicked up his legs. Kate came in ad sat down. "See? Everyone likes this show."

"I like it coz it's so trashy and stupid." Kate smiled.

"Better get used to it, Tesla. To be a housemate, you have to be flexible with TV." Will's eyes were glued to the TV. "Let me break it down for you. There's four dudes and three chicks, the guys are pretty fugly and the girls are retarded. But they all like, sleep with each other. Like that skinny chick and the musclehead. There was this one chick, Ang-something, and she was psycho. So she bailed. Now, this is the second season. It's in Miami, so I don't get it why it's still called 'Jersey' Shore. Whatever. Now,—" the partying on the screen changed to black. "What?"

Tesla stood there with his glass empty and upside down. The contents spilled over the cables. "I like water." Tesla smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Note: HI!

Nikola Tesla silently rejoiced. Helen took Will and Kate out on the latest mission. Leaving Tesla and Henry the Sanctuary to themselves. But, John came back unexpectedly and whisked Henry away. Nikola stood in the foyer as he watched the two start to leave. "Don't miss me too much." Henry managed to squeak before he teleported away.

"Good riddance." Tesla closed the huge doors and walked into the vast living room. "Home sweet home and all alone. Well, this is going to fun." Tesla flicked on the flat screen to 'Sanctuary' and watched it for a few minutes. It was so quiet. Only the hums of machines were heard. Nikola wandered over to a window and looked out. The yard was dead quiet, the usually annoying birds quit squawking. Nikola wandered back over to the TV and sat down. Then he stood up. And sat back down. "I don't know what to do." Tesla sighed.

Nikola walked around the Sanctuary aimlessly. He decided against going to the lab and working on his top secret plan. He stumbled into Helen's room. It was quiet simple. Beige walls, white sheetsbut there was a huge closet. Tesla tried to open her drawers. "Thongs, come on down!" Tesla pulled and pulled and finally it opened. He eagerly yanked the contents open only to find it empty with a note taped to the bottom. It was addressed to him.

_Nikola,_

_ I see that you're utilizing your time wisely. After knowing you for over a hundred years, I know how you think. So, I hid my private things someplace you will never find them. Nikola, you are home alone, do whatever you want, just get out of my room. NOW._

_ Helen Magnus_

_ PS: If you're not out of my room in the next five seconds you will be kicked out._

"Party-pooper." Nikola smiled. He placed the note back and disregarded the kicking out part. He opened another drawer to find another note.

_I warned you._

Nikola suddenly found himself facing a bazooka. "Who keeps a bazooka in their drawer?" Nikola screamed as he ran out at lightning speed. He didn't stop running until he reached the living room. He threw himself over the couch and waited to hear an explosion. It never came. Nikola sighed. "Smart girl. That occupied my time for five minutes. Now what?" Nikola looked around the room. Empty. "This would make a great party house." Tesla remembered the first words Will said when he moved in. "It's better than the Playboy Mansion!" Tesla pondered for a bit then decided on some wine.

The kitchen was enormous. Maybe it only seemed that way, because of the giant empty space in the middle that was where the dining table had been. Nikola opened the frig doors. "Milk, juice, soda, ice cream, fruit, yogurt, eggs, butter, potatoes, lettuce, jam. . . .where's the wine?" Nikola found a note taped to the back of the door.

_Nikola,_

_ Raiding the frig is not a good way to spend your time. There's no wine kept in here. It's all kept in the cellar. . . .like always . Help yourself, but please leave at least one bottle. Oh, and try not to break anything and hollow it out. . . .again._

_ Helen Magnus_

The trek to the wine cellar was long. Endless hallway after endless hallway, winding stairs after winding stairs. But it was so worth it. Nikola Tesla felt like a kid in a candy shop. "So many choices. . . ." Nikola beamed. He carefully pulled out a dusty bottle and another and another. There were racks upon racks of delicious wine. Nikola exited with an armful of bottles.

After downing all the wine and watching TV, Nikola was still bored. "Only a damn hour went by?" Nikola grumbled. Helen and the others weren't due back for two days. "I actually miss them. . . .teasing them takes up most of my time."

Nikola wanted a cookie. Helen didn't have any. So, Nikola decided to make a batch. Nikola lived a very long time and he had ample time to be a very good cook. Tesla made one batch. Then another. Then another. Soon he made a dozen dozen cookies. "This is there welcome home present. It says: 'I'm-so-glad-you-came-back-alive-but-was-the-other-two-really-necessary-to-save'?'" Tesla loved the idea of making Helen smile with his cookies. "What else would make Helen smile?" Tesla thought. Then he got to work.

. . . . . .

"We're back! Nikola?" Helen Magnus called as she walked through the front doors. Nikola was nowhere in sight. She walked into the living room. "Oh my God. . . ." Helen was dumbstruck at the sight. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner that read 'Welcome Home!' in bold, silver letters raining glitter on the floor. Under it was a table of cookies, cakes and pies with a bucket housing a chilled wine. To the right of the table, a stack of presents laid. "What is all this?"

"Hey, I was wondering—Oh my God!" Will shouted as he walked in. Kate bumped into him.

"Watch it! Don't just stand in the middle of the—what's going on?" Kate stared at the sight. "Did Nikola and Henry do all this?"

At that moment, Henry walked in dripping in mud and grass. He had a scowl glued to his face. "Oh, you're back! John dragged me away with him and—Did-did Nikola do all this?"

"I guess Henry wasn't even here. That leaves Nikola. I wonder where he is." Helen missed Nikola.

Suddenly, Nikola sprang from behind the couch shouting: "Surprise!" causing the others to jump back. Kate even whipped out her gun. Will didn't look amused and Henry looked like he peed himself. Helen just stood there. "Hi, guys! I missed you soooo much!" Nikola hugged each one of them.

"This is how you spent your free time?" Helen asked.

"Don't ever leave me alone again! It was torture! I was so bored!" Nikola sobbed (but in a manly way). The others just stared at him. Nikola immediately perked up. "So, what didja bring me? Oh and we're out of wine."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary and a shout out to 'Vampire Diaries'! I'll give you a sundae with a Nikola Tesla on top if you find it!

"No, I will not take my shirt off, Will!" Nikola Tesla shouted. Will went completely red and glared at Tesla. The room went quiet. Henry stuck his head up from his computer, Helen stopped mid-sentence on the phone, Kate muted the TV and turned around and John cocked an eyebrow. Nikola smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Will sputtered. "I just meant, it's hot out, let's go to the pool!" Will was able to convince Kate and Henry to take a swim with him. "Look, Kate and Henry are gonna. Join us if you want." Will stormed out the sliding glass door. Kate got up from the couch in only skimpy black bikini top and short shorts.

"Tesla, you could so use some sun. I keep thinking you're albino or something." Henry said as he set his computer down and followed the others out.

"What about you? Druitt? You wanna spend some fun quality time with the kiddies?" Nikola teased. John simply walked outside. "Guess so." Nikola shrugged. "So, what about you?"

Helen hung up and searched through a stack of papers. "I'm not sure. I have a ton of things that needs to be done. I have read and sign these, call a bunch of boring stuck up people, check-up on the other abnormals, refill the wine cellar," she eyed an innocent looking Tesla. "Maybe today isn't the best." Helen frowned and began to carry a stack of papers away.

Nikola was a little crestfallen at her lack of enthusiasm but immediately perked up. Tesla had his emergency-to-get-whatever-I-want plan up his sleeve. "I guess you don't want to see me without my shirt on." Nikola called after her. Helen dropped the stack of papers and turned around smiling. "See, I too Helen, know how you think." Nikola said coolly.

"Cocky much?" Helen walked right up to Nikola. Only inches from his face. She could feel his body heat and saw the glint in his eyes.

"Very much." Nikola cocked his head at her. "I take that as a 'yes', then." Before Helen could reply he grasped her hand and whisked them outside to the pool. In a second, his chest was bare and his shirt lay on the grass forgotten.

Helen glanced at Nikola with a coy smile on her face. She slid off her jacket and shirt to reveal not a bra, but a white bikini top. She smiled to herself as she watched Nikola watching her with eager eyes. Her black jeans fell to the grass as well.

"Well, Helen. You've been holding out on me. Was this all part of the plan to get me outside?"

"No, I knew you'd play that 'shirtless' card. I just simply read ahead. Face it, Nikola; I will always be two steps ahead every time. " Helen said devilishly and dived into the pool perfectly.

"I'd gladly like to watch from behind, Helen." Nikola replied as he removed his black pants and jumped in after her. Will cannoned ball in splashing both of them. "What a child." Nikola was just about to splash Will back, when he was suddenly blasted in the face with a thick stream of water. Nikola sputtered as he saw Druitt looking the opposite way admiring a tree. Nikola scowled. But, before he could counter, a water balloon exploded on the back of his head. Nikola went under for a second, being caught off guard. Tesla broke to the surface to only be hit in the chest by an inflatable ball with an incredible force behind it and saw Helen smiling. "Well, I never expected this from you, Helen." Helen only acted oblivious to Tesla.

"How are you supposed to take over the world when you are outnumbered by us?" Will challenged. He liked how helpless Nikola looked.

"Like this." Tesla replied simply. Smoothly, he jumped into the air and punched the water. Yes, that's right he punched the water. The force of his fist made a giant wall of water surge forward and knocked Henry, Kate and Druitt onto the grass. Helen and Will still being in the water was washed out and sent tumbling onto the grass. Nikola remained hunched in the empty pool with his fist lodged into the tiled flooring. Nikola pulled his fist out and jumped onto the grass. "Better luck next time, kiddies."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Sanctuary and Nikola Tesla, I'd die happy

Note: TheDoctorOrGabriel was hea!

Nikola Tesla once again found himself wandering the halls of the Sanctuary in only his bath towel. "Geez. . .You would think living here for a week, by now I would know the way back to my room!" Nikola sighed. He managed to get himself lost. Tesla painted the bathroom white but also painted the floor as well. Which meant wet paint covering the floor getting to the shower. Once again, he used Will's shower.

"Oh hey, sup' Edward Cullen!" Will laughed at Nikola's bare chest gleaming with water droplets. Nikola scowled and wiped himself.

"Don't make me bite you." Tesla threatened. Will laughed and walked away. Tesla stayed rooted in the spot he was a week ago. "Déjà vu. . . .Where's Helen when you need her?"

Henry rounded the corner. "Helen was right; you always are half-naked." Tesla rolled his eyes. "What? You lost again? Didn't I print out a map for you?" Henry laughed on the inside.

"Yes. But it smelled like wet dog." Nikola growled making Henry hiss. "I might've missed placed it."

"You threw it away." Henry said dully. Typical Tesla.

"Well, what'd you do, make it with your eyes closed? I couldn't read it. It was useless. Like you." Tesla smirked.

"Then I guess you don't need me." Henry left Nikola in his towel.

Nikola Tesla glared at nothing in particular. He didn't even try to find his room, or even move from the spot. "Helen's bound to walk this way." So, Nikola simply waited.

Helen never came.

. . . . . . .

"Where's Nikola? He's never late for dinner. Never misses the chance to drink wine. My wine." Helen looked around the new dining table. Will sat next to Kate; John sat next to Henry across from them. Helen sat at the head of table. As usual. Nikola liked to think he sat at the head of the table and Helen sat on the bottom.

"I saw him a couple of hours ago. He was using my shower, again." Will said bitterly as he speared a potato. Kate perked up at the mention of Nikola being half naked with only a towel on.

"Me too." Henry mumbled. John cocked his head. "Not the showering part! I meant that I saw him, too!" Henry cried. "I think he was lost. He's probably still waiting there in his towel." Henry laughed at the thought.

Kate's fork dropped. "I'll go get him!" Kate said excitedly. Will looked at her funny. "What? Poor Tesla."

"I'll go find him." Helen got up and walked towards where Nikola awaited. She found him leaning against the wall. It was a beautiful sight. The moonlight coming in from the glass window graciously showed off his chiseled chest. His face glowed, deep in thought as he gazed out the window. Nikola didn't notice her, so she watched him for a little while. EDWARD CULLEN, WHO?

Nikola Tesla watched Helen watching him. This time, he was ahead of her. "I love my secret plans!" Nikola thought. "Enjoying the show, Helen?" Nikola said without turning to her. He saw Helen jump a little through his peripheral vision. She approached him and he stood straight up.

"Were you watching me watching you?" Helen smiled and was a rewarded by a Tesla smile. "I was wondering why you weren't at the table drinking my wine."

"I got a little side tracked." Nikola shrugged.

"By the moon? Or did you forget how to walk?"

"Did you bring me wine? What if I fainted from dehydration?" Nikola teased.

"I would think you drank enough pool water yesterday." Helen remembered how much water Nikola was ambushed with. Nikola shifted his weight. Helen eyed the towel. "Do vampires not wear pants?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Helen blushed. Nikola was so witty, she could barely keep up. "No."

"Liar."

Nikola was gaining on her. "Are we playing cat-and-mouse?" Helen asked.

"I'm winning." Nikola beamed. Helen narrowed her eyes.

"Get yourself to dinner, Nikola." Helen snapped.

"In my towel?" Tesla raised a cocky eyebrow and grinned.

"Then put some clothes on." Helen spun on her heel and went back to join the others.

Nikola Tesla watched her walk away. "I win!" Nikola called after her. Nikola immediately slumped. "Wait! Which way's my room? HELEN!"

Helen smiled as she rounded two corners, losing Nikola. "I will always be two steps ahead, Nikola. _I_ win."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Note: SANCTUARY TONIGHT! But, no Tesla yet. . . .

"Shit. HELEN! The TV's broken!" yelled Nikola. He angrily glared at the black screen. On the outside he was fuming, but on the inside he was desperate. 'Sanctuary' was on tonight and he did not plan on missing it because of a dysfunctional TV. "HELEN!" Nikola stomped out of the living room and checked the hall. He cursed then went back inside. Nikola already tried tinkering with the wires and cables. Nikola thought of something. "Bring me some wine, too!"

Helen looked up at the sound of Nikola's hollering. "Bring me some wine, too!" echoed through the halls. Helen slowly looked at the clock and groaned. Just to irritate Tesla some, she walked ever so slowly to the living room. She glared at Nikola. "What do you want, Nikola?" She put her hands on her hips.

"The TV's broken and 'Sanctuary' is on! I can't miss it!" Nikola cried.

"Well, I'm not the one who HAD to spill water on the cables." Helen sighed.

"Well, it's basically Will's fault then. He broke the TV." Nikola said.

"I DID NOT!" yelled Will from another room. Nikola disregarded his comment and kept ranting at Helen. Helen didn't really care.

"It's irrelevant. The TV's broken, and I'm kind of grateful for it. All you guys ever do is sit and watch the damn thing all day! Like children. I'm not getting a new one for another week." Helen stated.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nikola cried.

"Go outside. Look at a tree. Do anything!" Helen said simply. Helen thought of something.  
"Let's play a game!" she said excitedly. Nikola stared at her.

"Like Wii? Or Xbox? But, the TV's broken, Helen." Nikola mocked. "I can steal Will's DS if you want. Oh! What if I make you a better DS?"

"A board game, Nikola. Like chess, or checkers or Candyland!" Helen smiled, recalling past memories. Nikola gave her blank look. "What?"

"What's a board game?" Nikola asked. "Is it not like Wii?"

Helen sighed.

. . . . . .

"Game night. Let's go." Helen states as she popped her head in Kate's room.

"Shoots." Kate said as she listened to her iPod and munched on a candy bar.

. . . . . .

"Game night." Helen said as she stood outside of Henry's lab.

"As long as it's Wii." Henry said without glancing up from his computer.

. . . . . .

"Game night, John."

"No." John simply stated. He was the least imitated by Helen and her authority. Instead, he stuck his nose back into the thick volume he was reading.

"NOW." Helen said a little louder. John ignored her. "Fine. I just thought you'd like to beat Tesla at something."

"What time?" John slammed the book shut.

. . . . . .

"Huh?" Will gaped at Helen when she told him they were going to play a game tonight. "But-but I'm busy with things. . . ." Will stammered. Truth was he was bored out of his mind without the TV. "There's no way Kate and John and Henry will agree." Will said.

"They all accepted eagerly. They are apparently too bored." Helen said.

"Oh. But, I have very important things that need be done."

"Like?" Helen pressed.

"Uhhh. Sleeping."

"I'll see you tonight." Helen left Will, who was secretly grateful to do something.

. . . . . .

"I thought it was just going to be me and you, Helen." Nikola said coyly as they all gathered around the dining table. "If I win, Helen you have to kiss me."

Helen just looked at Tesla. "Fine. I'll take that bet. Remember, I'm always two steps ahead."

"Not tonight. So, what are playing? I think we should play strip poker." asked Nikola.

"Why so you could take your shirt off?" Will smirked. "I had enough of Tesla's chest."

"Liar." Nikola smirked. Helen laid out the game board and started to set up the pieces. "Monopoly? Really?"

"I thought you said we were playing Wii?" Henry grumbled. "This is so. . . old school."

"This is a game you cannot cheat at." John drawled. He glared at Henry. Henry was pro at Wii and challenged John.

"It's not my fault I'm a tweaker." Henry tried to defend himself. "Besides, I can't cheat at Monopoly."

"Let's get started." Helen rolled the dice.

. . . . .

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Nikola cried gleefully. After an hour of playing, Nikola had dominated the game board. He owned almost every property. He bought boardwalk in three turns.

"Shuddaup." Will slurred. Will was practically broke, he had to give Nikola all his money. He rolled the dice. "Jail? Again? What the-" Will's head fell to the table.

"Is it my turn yet?" Kate said. Her eyes were drooping, half closed. She looked like she was going to pass out soon. She took another swig from her wine glass. Nikola gave everyone wine the whole night. "Nikola's so nice. . . .to. . .share his wine with us. . . ."

Nikola glanced at everyone. Will was passed out on the table, Kate was slowly slumping in her chair, her head resting on her chest. Henry wasn't even in his chair anymore, he curled on the floor sleeping. John looked like he was going to die at any moment. Only Helen remained sitting up.

"I can't believe you were able to cheat at Monopoly." Helen sighed she looked beat. Nikola kept everyone's glass full of wine until they couldn't drink no more.

"What? It's them who have no tolerance." Nikola shrugged. He heard John's head hit the table. "So, I win. What's my prize?" Nikola teased. He started to pack away the money. "Oh, that's right a kiss." He tucked the cards away. "I've fantasized about this moment before, Helen." Helen remained silent. Tesla finally folded up the board and put it on the side. "Are you ready, Hel-" Nikola stopped.

Helen wasn't in her seat anymore. He saw her lying on the floor passed out.

"Ah." Nikola was the only one sober. "I think I just lost." Nikola said sadly. He went up to his room and lied down on his table. "This is what I get for getting everyone drunk so they'd lose."

Helen sat up, completely sober. "Two steps ahead, always." Helen smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The rights of Sanctuary don't belong to me per se. . . .nah JUST KIDDING!

Note: Aloha kakahiaka! That means good morning in Hawaiian. Sorry, just woke up and living in Hawaii makes me happy. Anyways, it's going to be Halloween soon, here's my Halloween treat to you!

"So what are you going as anyway?" Nikola Tesla fiddled with a screwdriver. His sharp ears heard Henry sigh. "What? You gotta have a costume. Or are you going as a nerd?" Tesla smirked and hopped off the table. He finished what he was working on hours before Henry was done.

"Ask me again when I'm finished. I'm busy, right now. BUSY." Henry didn't even turn to face Nikola. How he finished so fast was beyond human. Then again, Nikola Tesla was beyond human. "Leave. Go bother someone else."

"Oh, but you're my favorite one to bother, Henry. I can't replace you. You're my shiny, favorite toy." Tesla beamed. In fact, Will was his favorite toy to play with. He just liked to screw with Henry. Henry threw a wrench at him, it clonked Tesla right on the forehead. It didn't hurt, but it stung. "Owww. Was that really necessary?" he rubbed his forehead.

"Did you get the message?" Henry tried to hide his smile. He bit his lip real hard to contain his laughter. A bump was left on Tesla's head. Henry sniggered.

"What?" Nikola asked confused but in a dead voice.

"Nothin'!" Henry said with a straight face. Nikola raised an eyebrow before swiftly leaving. Once Nikola was out of sight, Henry fell to the floor laughing.

. . . . . .

"Dude, what's up with your forehead?" Kate eyed the bump. "You walk into a wall or somethin'?" That was a pretty big bump.

"I got hit in the face by a wrench." Nikola scowled. He didn't mind, but it just had to be Henry that did it. "Wanna kiss it make it better?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "So, you got a costume, yet?" she sat on her bed and faced Nikola leaning on the door frame.

"Yes." Nikola shrugged.

"Oooh! What is it?" Kate squealed.

"Be patient." Nikola said. Kate slouched. "You'll find out later. By the way, where are we going?" Helen came to them a week earlier and said that they had somewhere to go. But, they had to dress up.

"We're invited to a Halloween party at the Tokyo branch. Every branch gets invited. You get kicked out if you don't have a costume on." Kate couldn't wait to party. "So what are you going as?" Kate pressed, but Nikola already left the room.

. . . . . .

"I don't do parties, Helen. Let alone people." Nikola said as he walked into Helen's study. She sat there at her desk going through papers. "Plus, I didn't know we had a party to attend to." He sat in a chair opposite of her.

"I told you a week ago, Nikola. Were you not listening?" Helen asked without glancing up. She sifted through more paper. "Where is it. . . ."

"Guess not." Nikola said absent mindedly as he watched Helen work.

"Stop watching me." Said Helen as she continued to work through papers.

"My, my Helen. Are you watching me watching you? Is this out thing now?" Tesla smiled. Helen stopped to look at him with a small smile before sticking her nose into papers. "What are you going as?"

Helen avoided the question. "I found it!" Helen cried as she held a single paper in the air. She looked extremely happy and relieved.

"What is it?"

"The invitation." Helen smiled as she started to leave to get ready. "Oh, and you're going, Nikola."

. . . . .

"Everyone looks so great!" Helen smiled as she looked at the whole room. Kate, Will, Henry and John stood in the hangar. They were getting ready to depart; they were just waiting for their vampire to show.

Kate dressed as an angel. A skimpy white dress and feathered wings. John looked like he dressed as Neo. He just wore his long, black coat and put on black shades. Henry did exactly what Nikola suggested. He dressed as a nerd, with thick glasses, white collared shirt, pants with the straps that go over the shoulders and he stole a pocket protector from Will. Will decided to be Caesar. He just wrapped himself in his bed sheet for a toga and put rosemary around his head as a crown. Helen dressed as Lara Croft. She wore a tight black shirt, short shorts; two of her own guns strapped to her thighs and braided extensions into her hair.

Nikola Tesla walked in looking the same. His black shirt, black vest, black pants and black coat. "Why don't all of you look so cute."

"Where's your costume, Nikola?" Helen sighed.

Nikola smiled as he pulled his coat back to reveal a name tag that said 'Vampire' on it. "It's a very authentic costume. Doesn't it look so real?" Tesla smirked.

"I told you, they'll kick you out if you don't have a costume." Kate scolded.

"I was planning on it. I don't do parties."

"It's okay. I like his costume!" Will said and patted Nikola on the back. "Can we go already?" Will smiled. They all turned towards the jet. An 'Edward Cullen' sign was taped to the back of Tesla. Will smiled at his handiwork.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Note: Aaah! Nikola Tesla episode is in two weeks! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my new Whovian friend! Spot all the references!

"Who ate the last cookie?" screamed Nikola. Nikola had walked into the kitchen in hopes of eating the last cookie himself. The tin was empty and all that was left a few crumbs that not even an ant could eat. "I claimed it as mine!"

Helen had enough of Tesla's shouting, it was the middle of the night and she was fast asleep in her bed. She stomped into the kitchen with a scowl on her face. "Stop screaming, people are trying to sleep. Shhh." Her eyes were half open and couldn't see Nikola too clearly. "You just ate ice cream, a pop tart, an apple, yogurt, bacon, beans, bread and butter-" Helen recalled.

"Yes, well I'm still hungry. And, beans are evil. I even called dibs on the cookie." Nikola Tesla said dully as he turned the tin to reveal written in bold letters: 'THE GENUIS NIKOLA TESLA'S COOKIE. DON'T EAT. MINE, COZ I'M SMARTER THAN YOU.'". Nikola walked to the frig."It's midnight snack time and if I have no snack." Nikola Tesla rummaged through the frig. "Eggs, milk, chocolate, pears—I hate pears—fish fingers, custard, soda, limes—who has limes—and a potato. . . .A potato, really?" Nikola asked in a mocking tone. He tossed the potato at Helen.

"Are you done?" Helen yawned. It was too early or late to be putting up with him. "Eat whatever you want, Nikola. Hell, even eat fish custard, just stop yelling." Helen said in a tired voice. She put the potato back in the frig. "Good night, Nikola."

"It's not a good night, coz someone ate my cookie!" Nikola said.

"Then blame the cookie monster." Helen replied as she left. She hovered in the doorway. "If we're out of cookies, why don't you make some?" Nikola did make good cookies.

"Okay. Wanna help me?" Nikola asked. But Helen looked dead on her feet, so he decided against it. "Never mind. You might pass out in the bowl. G'night, Helen."

Helen dragged her feet up the stairs. "Don't make a mess." Helen called.

. . . . .

Helen felt rested. She woke up remembering the night before. Helen felt a smile tug at her lips. "Mmm, Nikola cookies for breakfast." His were the best she ever tasted in all her years. She slipped on her silk robe and went downstairs. Something was wrong. The sweet scent of cookies was not lingering in the air. She closed her eyes, the let down of no cookies was like not having coffee in the morning. "Nikola?"

She entered the kitchen and she almost had a heart attack. Flour and eggs and batter covered the floor and ceiling. Huge puddles of dough sat on the counters and dripped from the ceiling. Helen felt like she was going faint. "Nikola. . . .my kitchen. . . .what did you do?" Helen gaped at the sight. She found Kate sitting across from Nikola. Kate looked disgusted yet, fascinated. Nikola smiled at her.

"Good morning, Helen." Nikola sat there with a huge bowl sitting in front of him. "Would you like to try some? It actually is pretty good." Nikola dipped something into the yellow mixture and took a huge bite.

"What is that? What happened? Where are the cookies? Why did my kitchen explode?" Helen sputtered all at once.

"This is fish custard. It's awesome. Better than cookies. I started to make cookies, but it went BOOM—you need a new oven—and it got vomited everywhere. Don't worry, I'll clean it." Nikola said calmly as he popped another fish finger smothered in custard into his mouth. "Mmmmm!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kate said as she watched Nikola with round eyes.

"So what did you do the whole night?" Helen asked.

"Ate fish custard. We need some more." Nikola replied with another mouthful.

"Get a mop. NOW." Helen said a little aggravated. First, she was awoken in the middle of the night; second, she didn't get her cookies; and third, her kitchen was a mess. "No more fish custard until this kitchen is scrubbed clean." Helen grabbed the bowl of custard and put it in the sink.

"But, it's on the ceiling!" Nikola cried. "I can do many things, Helen, but I cannot fly! Do I look Spiderman?" Nikola said sarcastically. Helen gave him that look and he shut up. He snatched up the mop and got to work.

. . . . . .

Later that evening, Tesla snuck out of his room and tip-toed into the kitchen. He was not allowed in the kitchen; Helen banned him because of the whole cookie incident. He kept the light switched off, so it'll cover him.

"Freeze." A voice said from the dark.

Nikola Tesla unbeating heart felt unnaturally still. He flicked on the light. Helen sat there in her robe eating something fish custard. ". . . .What a hypocrite." Nikola smiled as he sat opposite of her.

"You're not allowed in the kitchen, Nikola." Helen popped a fish in her mouth.

Nikola grabbed the bowl and plate of fish fingers and let them into the living room. "There. Is that better?" Helen smiled at Nikola's quick thinking.

"Better than cookies?" Nikola asked.

"Better than wine?" Helen challenged.

"Let's not go there."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary

Note: Lo sienta it sooooo long for me to update. I swamped with homework

Nikola Tesla felt his eyelids droop dangerously low. He was sooo tired. Tesla groaned as he lifted himself from the couch and slouched off in the direction of his room. His eyes were half open as he trudged his way, slowly he moved inch by inch. He dreamt of just dropping onto his wooden table and falling asleep. Nikola finally made it to his room and gratefully started to twist the handle.

"Oh, there you are, Nikola!" Henry turned the corner. "I've been looking for you."

Nikola sighed and turned to face him, he had a scowl etched onto his lips. "What do you want?" he growled. He just wanted to sleep. . . .

"I need help with something. Down in the lab." Henry checked his portable touch computer.

"Can't it wait?" Nikola glared tiredly, "Until the morning? Or next century?" Nikola leaned his forehead against his closed door.

"No. Helen needs it done. Pronto."

"Fine. Just don't say 'pronto' ever again." Tesla replied and grudgingly followed Henry down into the lab.

. . . . .

"'Kay, I'm done." Tesla dropped what he was holding and started to leave. "Just plug this in here, and then attach it to that long cable. From there, weld it into place on that monitor. When it blinks red press the green button but don't press the green button if the red and purple lights to flash. And, remember blue to yellow and yellow to black and never brown to orange, only do red to gray if the white light is off. And, if the white light is on, don't do purple to brown only red to orange to green and never to blue. Only do blue if the yellow light is on and the red light is off. Oh, and if the black light comes on. . . .run." Tesla closed the door with a huff and left behind a stumped Henry in a mess of wires and lightbulbs.

"Wait, what? I never caught all of that!" yelled Henry but Nikola didn't answer.

Nikola Tesla closed his eyes as he went back upstairs to his room. He was supposed to be fast asleep on his table but instead, stayed up three hours helping Tiny Tim. Nikola smiled as he saw his door and reached for the handle.

"There you are, Nikola." Helen smiled as she found Nikola.

"Arrgh! I can't a vampire get a little peace and quiet?" Nikola banged his head on the door. But, it was Helen. "Hello, Helen did you need something?" Nikola said through pursed lips.

"Can you make me some cookies? I want a midnight snack." Helen asked.

"It's the middle of the night and you want me to make you cookies? I thought I was banned from the kitchen." Nikola challenged.

"Not if you make me cookies." Helen replied, "Please?"

". . . .How can I ever say no to you, Helen?" Nikola smiled and started to walk to the kitchen. This was gonna be a long night.

. . . . . .

It was well past two in the morning when Helen and Nikola decided it was bedtime. Nikola munched on cookies and sipped wine as they both talked into the night. Secretly, Nikola just wanted to drop on the ground and sleep. But, of course, it was Helen. Nikola practically ran up to his room and even smashed through his door, not bothering to open it. Tesla gracefully jumped onto his table and lay down. But, before he could shut his eyes he saw Will hovering outside the door.

"Hey, Nikola!" Will called, "I need some help."

Nikola heavily sighed and punched the table. "I was so close. . . ." he whispered sadly. "What now?" Tesla whined.

"My computer won't turn on." Will shoved his laptop into Tesla's arms. "Fix it."

Nikola Tesla had enough. That thing in his genius brain snapped. Tesla smiled a sickly sweet smile, "Okay, I'll fix it. Hold on." Nikola Tesla marched through the hallways and went up to the fifth floor, Will following behind.

"Nikola, where are you going?" Will asked as he followed Nikola up another flight of stairs.

"Don't you want me to fix your computer?" Nikola replied without turning around.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then shut up and stop asking stupid questions." Nikola snapped. He reached the roof and stood at the edge and looked down. "Here we are." With a blank face, he dropped the laptop over the edge and turned back around and started back to his room.

"What'd you do that for?" thundered Will. Tesla just dropped his laptop over the roof of the Sanctuary!

"Fixing your computer. It's completely broken now which means whatever was broken, is now fixed." Tesla huffed. "Bug me again, I'll throw you over." He left Will standing there as he walked back to his room like nothing ever happened. He hopped up onto his table. He scowled as he saw how open his room was because he smashed the door. Tesla sighed as he walked over to his wardrobe and pushed it in front of the gaping doorway. "There. That's better. No more distractions." Nikola climbed back onto his table and stretched out. "This Sanctuary is driving me crazy."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural

Note: This should be considered the first chapter when Nikola first moves in but it's not for some reason. . .

Nikola gulped as he stood outside a great big pair of oak doors. He was finally persuaded to live at the Sanctuary, like a normal person. Helen had to personally drag his ass out of underground.

He didn't knock; he just stood there in front of doors like some creepy little weirdo. He could hear machines humming inside, the growling of abnormals, all the signs that pointed to 'home'. Nikola waited a few more minutes before he banged on the doors quite roughly. The doors opened to reveal Helen Magnus.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary." Helen greeted. Nikola smiled and entered the colossal foyer. "You're going to like it here, Nikola."

"We'll see about that." Nikola replied as he took in the new surroundings. It seemed too big and open and bright. "Have you ever discovered this thing called drapes? They're for windows, you know, to block out the light."

"What are you doing here?" Will said as he came in. He had a scowl on his face as he saw Nikola. Then he took in the sight of luggage and he put two and two together. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Helen, he can't live here!" Will cried.

"This is a Sanctuary for all abnormals. Nikola is the most abnormal there is."

"Yes, but a genius one." Nikola added. "So, roomy! Care to take my bags?"

"This isn't the Holiday Inn! I'm not a bellboy! Take your own bags."

"My hands are full with being awesome." Nikola smirked.

"Will, help him. He's your new housemate. Play nice you two." Helen smiled as she left. Will stood there scowling and Nikola just watched him.

"Anyday now, kid." Nikola said as he walked away leaving Will to carry his bags.

. . . . . .

"I've never had an upstairs room. Then again, I never had an upstairs. . . .or a room." Said and intrigued Nikola. He hurried up the staircase leaving a very tired Will behind.

Will had to carry three of Nikola's huge black suitcases. He lugged them up the stairs slowly, huffing and puffing. "What do you have in here? Rocks?" Will complained.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Nikola smiled back at him. "It's part of my new research."

"What? About 'how to be a caveman'?" Will joked. One of the bags was beginning to slip, but Will didn't notice. "Or do you still write with hammer and chisel? I mean you are like a million years old." Will continued and never noticed his grip was really bad now. "Or do you have pet rocks-" the bag fell from and tumbled all the way down the staircase. Nikola and Will just stood there and watched it fall.

Nikola turned back around and continued up the staircase. "You're getting that." Will grumbled and walked back down.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights

Note: This is for last Friday's episode that featured everybody's favorite vampire!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Helen Magnus dropped whatever she was holding and ran out of her office. "Who was that?" Helen asked as she met Will outside of her office.

"I don't know. But that was a pretty girly scream." Will replied. He and Helen made their way upstairs. They went mat Kate going up.

Magnus lowered her gun when she found Nikola outside of his room in only a towel. . . .again. "What that you Nikola? What's wrong? What's in there?" Helen whispered.

Nikola looked absolutely terrified. "No, don't go in there, Helen!" Nikola cried as Helen slowly entered his room. Of course, his room was not spotless and neat. His bed—table-whatever, was littered with plans and blueprints. Helen nearly slipped on an empty wine bottle. There were empties on his desk, and one even one sticking out of his drawer. She opened his wardrobe door, and a bottle nearly avoided clonking her head.

"Damnit, Nikola. . . ." Helen muttered. She made her way to his bathroom. It was painted white, with splotches of red that could only be wine on the walls. Helen sighed.

Nikola rushed into the bathroom followed by Will. Helen had a hard time focusing on, what was it again? His towel was so small yet, so big. Too much big. "Did you get it?" he asked eagerly. He stuck his nose into the shower stall. He yelped and ran out of the room. Will and Helen looked at each other. They both stuck their heads in.

Inside was a small but long millipede.

"He's afraid of this?" Will smirked. "A vampire genius and he pees himself in front of a millipede?" Will snickered.

Helen smiled. "We just went up against bugs that cocooned him not five days ago, Will. He's a tiny bit wary."

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Nikola yelled from outside.

"I take that back, very wary." Helen said. She carefully caught the millipede and threw it out the window. "There. All better Nikola. You can, uh, shower now." Helen smiled at that thought. She led a laughing Will.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna shower in there!" Nikola exclaimed. Nikola looked at Will for a second then bolted. "I'll be in Will's!"

Will stopped laughing.

. . . . . . . . .

That night Nikola was cleaning his room. He received a very loud and clear scolding from Helen about cleanliness and other things he didn't care about. He disregarded it until he fell on an old bottle. So far, he found one under his bed—table—whatever, three on his bed—table—whatever, ten on the floor, two sitting on top of his drawers, six in his drawers, one in a sock?, and even one glued upside down to the ceiling. Helen was going to kill him. "Helen's going to be so proud of me." His room was practically clean now. Next, was the bathroom to clean out, he had to clear out bottles and scrub the wine off the walls. "How did I get wine on the walls?" Nikola asked himself incredulously. He wandered in and closed the door behind him.

Forty Five minutes later, he emerged with a now red-soaked sponge and a trash bag full of bottles. The second he opened the door, a bug fell from the ceiling. Nikola screamed and dropped the stuff he was holding. Faintly, he could hear Will laughing from downstairs. A piece of paper fluttered in front of Nikola's very annoyed face. It read: "Who's afraid of the big bad bug? NIKOLA IS. . . .Don't use my shower." Nikola Tesla picked up the trash bags and walked into Will's room. He dumped all of his empties around Will's room. He smirked and went to fin Helen to tell her how naughty Will has been with his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

It was quiet. Abnormally, quiet. Nikola Tesla sat up from his table. "It is never this quiet here. The protégé likes to be loud and obnoxious. And Henry likes to buzz around with questions; he's such a bad geek." Nikola swung his legs off the table. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked himself quietly. Nikola moved towards the door and looked out. The hall was still and quiet, not even the hum of the machines was heard. Nikola grabbed a piece of wire and walked down the hall. Tesla gets lost easily, so he used a wire as his bread crumbs. Will had tripped over it several times, but it was Nikola's fault Will was a clumsy idiot.

Nikola looked in the kitchen. It was empty. But there were pots and bowls and spoons lying all over the counter and table. Helen liked a clean kitchen, the mess was odd. "Did everyone just suddenly disappear?" Nikola called. No answer. Nikola narrowed his eyes.

The pool was still. No one was swimming. Not even Kate who liked to sun bathe 24/7. One time, Nikola caught her sleeping so he wrote 'Nikola rules' on each arm. The white words on her red arms didn't go away for weeks. Nikola smirked at the thought, and then walked back inside.

Nikola stood in the middle of the foyer. "Will, I'm going to mess up your room, you better come out and stop me!" No Will. "Helen, I'm going through your personals again, you better come out and shoot me!" No Helen. "Henry, I actually broke your laptop, all of them. You better come out and uh, do something, uh that's remotely intimidating!"No Henry. "Druitt, I'm uh, what does John hate. . . .Uh, never mind Druitt!" No Druitt. No nobody. "HELLLLOOOO?" Nikola called. His voice echoed through the walls. Nikola sighed.

Nikola walked into the living room and plopped down on a couch. He was beat. He was just about to turn on the TV when everyone sprang up from behind the couch.

"Surprise!" they all sang. Nikola screamed and fell off the couch. He turned around and glared at all of them. Helen, Kate and Henry were smiling and Druitt just gave a blank look. They all seemed to be holding either bag or package of some sort. Nikola adjusted his shirt with a huff.

"What is all this, then?" Nikola raised an eyebrow. He motioned to the wrapped boxes. "What are those, bombs?" Nikola asked sarcastically.

"No, you idiot, they're gifts!" Kate laughed Kate and handed hers to stumped looking Tesla.

"Why?" Nikola asked.

"Why what?" Kate replied.

"Why are you giving me things?"

"It's your birthday!"Kate said enthusiastically. Her smile faded when Nikola didn't look happy.

"My what?" Nikola said dully.

"It-it is your birthday—right?" Kate grinned unsurely.

"No. . . .no, it's on July 10." Nikola stated. He looked over at Helen and Druitt. "You should know that, I had over a hundred birthdays already."

Helen and Druitt exchanged worried looks. "Good Heavens, you're absolutely right, Nikola! I don't know why. . . .I thought it was your—birthday. . . . " Helen blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Old friend, I guess we are just old. . . ." Druitt gave him a rare, warm smile.

"I guess you don't want this. . . ." Kate started to take her present back. But Nikola moved it away from her.

"No, I'll take it. I'll have an early birthday. Where's my cake and wine, Helen? Can't have a party without those!" Nikola smiled. Helena d Druitt smiled too.

"Will's bringing the cake." Helen said.

"I made it with Druitt! We worked on it all day!" Kate said eagerly.

"So you better like it, old chap." Druitt said.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Will called. There was an enormous cake in his hands. It was at least two layers, smothered in chocolate icing and read out 'Happy Birthday! You're now older than God!' "Happy Birthday, Nikol—what the—aahhh!" Will stumbled over the wire Nikola used to guide him back to his room. Will got a lot of hang time before he landed on the floor, face planting on the cake. The cake exploded onto the floor and some on a nearby Druitt and Helen.

Nikola just stood there watching, like everyone else in the room. The room went into a second of shock before Nikola bent over laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Happy Birthday to me! That was just cherry, Will, just cherry! Oh man, best birthday ever!" The others started to join in with Nikola.

"You ate it so bad!" shrieked Kate with laughter.

Helen and Druitt fell to the floor laughing. "Cle—hahaha—clean that up—pfftt—Will—later—hahahahahaha!" Helen gasped for breath in between laughs.

Druitt was tearing and crying with laughter.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Will. "Yeah, yeah, Happy Birthday—WHATEVER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Note: I kind of stopped this story, because I was kind of bored with it, but I'm getting a lot of story alerts, so I guess I'll continue. Follow on twitter 11DoctorFTW. Just made one. Oh, and don't mind the ending, this isn't the end.

Nikola Tesla's eyes were glued to his laptop screen. His white hands moved delicately and precisely across the keyboard. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips now and then.

"Nikola, I need your help. I gotta make this sonic device to keep the world from going boom. So I need you—NIKOLA!" screamed Henry. Nikola didn't even look up. "Nikola!" Henry slammed his clipboard on the table. He only had the clipboard to look more intimidating and official. (Gift from Nikola)

"Okay, okay, give me like five minutes, Dexter. Then, I'll go to the lab behind the bookcase." Nikola smiled. He returned his gaze back at the computer screen. Henry left with a sigh. "Finally, some quiet."

Five minutes late and 100 types later, Nikola sipped wine as he one handedly typed. He never left his spot, he got Kate to bring him some wine, grudgingly but threatened to unfriend her on his one of many Facebook accounts. His mind completely forgot about Henry and his save-the-world-device. Nikola breathed for a moment, cracked his knuckles, stretched then zoomed back into typing madly away.

"Nikola, Henry has been calling for you for the past 10 minutes." Helen said a little crazily. She, Will and Henry were down in the lab working. "What are you doing? We need you. Life and death situation, Nikola." Nikola looked up at Helen. Her hair was slightly messy and a little pale and eyes filled with stress and anxiety.

"I'm sorry, Helen, I'll be down in a moment." Nikola flashed her a brilliant smile before averting his gaze back to the screen. Helen watched him type then rushed back down to the lab. Nikola could hear yelling and parts clattering. "Such noisy people." Nikola muttered.

10 minutes, 1000 types and two bottles later, Nikola was still seated at this lap top hypnotized by the bright screen. Nikola disregarded the time, the yelling, the hum of machines and most of all, that urge to get up and walk around.

"LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION, NIKOLA!" a voice screamed from downstairs. It made Nikola wince and was about to get up, when something on his screen captured his attention. He sat back down and started typing once more.

"NIKOLA!" Nikola whipped his head around. Now, that voice was sounding very. . . .desperate. And scared. Instead of running to the lab, he gingerly typed.

'_Someone yelling for me._' Nikola tweeted. A few minutes later, he got some responses.

"NIKOLA!" Nikola ignored the call once more.

'It's okay, they can wait five minutes.' He tweeted again.

'Life and Death situation my ass. The world's not going to end. Trust me.' Nikola waited a few more minutes.

'See the world didn't en-' before Nikola could finish his tweet. . . .

**BOOM!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

"Whaaatt?" Nikola whined. "But I'm busy, I have absolutely no time for this. . . .stuff." he shrugged as he returned back to his drawing board.

Will rolled his eyes and left, leaving Helen standing there with an annoyed look on her face. "Why? What could possibly be more important than this?" she tried to peek over his shoulder and like a child he shielded his work. "Share with the rest of the class."

"No. It's private. It says so." He flipped over the paper and a stamp read 'top-secret move away' in large black, bold letters. "The rest of you kiddies can do that. The genius is busy right now. Besides, it's so simple Will can do it."

"No. You live here, this is not the 'Holiday Inn'. Clean my house, Dobby." Helen dumped a vacuum cleaner and a laundry basket on the floor. "Get to it." Helen turned on her heel and left a stumped looking Tesla behind.

"What do I look like? One of the Seven Dwarfs? Clean your own house!" Nikola muttered as he picked up the vacuum cleaner. "What is this? It looks so old." He pressed a button and it roared to life. "What does this button do?-Mmmph!" He managed to get it suctioned to his face.

. . . . . .

"Damn house it too big. . . .so much unnecessary space." Nikola murmured as he vacuumed the second floor. He still had many levels left to clean, and then start on the laundry. He kicked the vacuum forward, "Stupid bloody thing." The vacuum crashed into Will's foot making him yelp. "My apologies, William." Nikola smirked.

"Watch it, Cinderella." Will glared. He looked extremely pissed off as he held a sponge and a plunger. "I hate Helen's winter cleaning."

"Looks like you got the best job. Perfect job for Helen's precious little protégé." Nikola smiled as he trudged past Will dragging the vacuum after him.

Will whacked him on the head with the plunger.

"EW!" Nikola jumped.

. . . . . .

"Finally!" Nikola grumbled as he dropped the vacuum cleaner. He finally vacuumed the whole Sanctuary, basement, cells, cellar and all. "It only took two hours of my life." He watched as Kate picked a leaf from the pool, then lay on the side. She fell asleep before picking the other two hundred leaves from the pool. Nikola was tempted to write on her again but Helen passed through.

"Good job. Now do the laundry." She didn't even stop.

"Yeah, yeah, Evil Stepmother." Nikola sighed as he eyed the mountain of dirty closed that needed washing. "I'll just call on the woodland creatures to do it."

. . . . . . .

Nikola sipped some red wine as he dumped in Will's whites into the washing machine, when Will came by. "Hey there, princess. Doing a good job?" Will laughed as he left.

Nikola was already too tired and too beat to care about Will. In fact, Nikola was soo tired, he just _accidentally_ tipped his wine into the washer. "Oops." Nikola said in a dead voice and continued to load.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Author's note: I know, it's been a REALLY long time since this new update! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I kind of forgot about this fic, which sucks because I love writing Nikola Tesla! Hopefully he'll be in Season 4 more frequently! Guess who's a vampire again? NIKOLA!

This is my take on Helen, Nikola and coffee

"C'mon please!" pleaded Will. "Just tell me!"

Helen sighed and looked at Will. "I just don't like coffee, Will." She walked ahead leaving Will rooted to his spot.

Will scoffed and shook his head. "There's got to be a reason though!" he ran and caught up with Magnus. "What's so bad about coffee? It's like Red Bull for old people!"

Magnus glared at him. "That's what Kate said."

"Everyone likes coffee, Magnus!" he exclaimed and Magnus rolled her eyes. "Even little kids are drinking it now!" he threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "What's so bad about coffee?" Will begged.

"It tastes terrible and looks bloody vile." Helen relented. "It's bitter and tasteless—and black! So black, like liquid evil!" she seethed, making Will silent. "You put so much faith into it, and at the end of the day it just lets you down!" Helen practically shouted. "It just builds you up and up and up and in the end you just fall and fall and fall and crash!" she sighed. "I liked coffee, I really did—but I hate it now! Now and forever! Never again!" Helen breathed heavily and glanced at Will.

Will was staring at Magnus, wide-eyed. ". . . .Are we still talking about coffee?" he squinted at her, trying to read her.

Helen's cheeks flushed a nice pink before she walked hurriedly away. "Never mind. Don't you have work to do?"

"No."

"Then go check on the Nubbins." Magnus shouted as she reached her office.

Will started to walk faster to keep up with her. "Wait, but-"

"I just don't like coffee, Will." Magnus gave him a small smile, and she had a far off look in her eyes. Will tilted his head, but before he could open his mouth, the door closed in his face. "Nubbins! Go!" Manus called.

Will turned around, stumped. He was scratching his head in confusion. . .there was something more to the story . . . Henry walked by. "Hey, Henry!" Will caught up with him.

"Not a good time, Will." Henry brushed him off and continued walking. "Some six year old is calling me out on Xbox!" Henry glared, Will rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to lose. . .again!" Henry muttered. "I've been tweaking all week. . . ."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Will mumbled. "Do you know why Magnus hates coffee so much?"

Henry stopped fast walking. "Who? The Boss? . . .No, never really thought about it. Go ask her."

"I did."

"What she'd say?"

"It was weird."

"Why do you care?" Henry continued his long strides towards the media room, Will in tow.

Will shrugged. "It's bugging me! Everyone likes coffee!"

Henry reached the media room. "Well, why don't you ask someone who knew Magnus for a really long time?" Henry tried, Will looked thoughtful. "Now, if you don't mind. I don't like interruptions and distractions! I need life and death focus!" Henry shut the door in Will's face.

Will walked down to the wine cellar. He tried to open the door, but found the vast room's door was locked. This door was never locked! Will was sure it didn't even have a lock! Will pounded on the door.

A few seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal a smug Nikola Tesla.

"Oh, hey, Nikola!" Will said in his best cheerful voice he could muster for the vampire. The door closed with a bang. "Why is everyone slamming doors in my face!" He muttered angrily, but he knew Nikola would. He knocked on the door again. "Tesla!"

The door opened again, and a bored vampire stood there languidly. "You know I keep opening the door hoping it would be Helen with a kiss, and I always find you." He sighed. "And stop with your incessant pounding!" he added in an irritated tone.

"Why is the door locked?. . . It has a lock?"

"Helen told me to pick my room," he replied. "Is there a reason for this uncalled, visit?" Nikola said tiredly.

"But it's the wine cellar!" Will cried.

"Exactly! So whar? Your point?" Tesla smiled.

"But—whatever." Will closed his eyes and sighed. It was pointless to argue with the man who invented radio. "You've known Magnus for a long time, right?"

"A hundred years plus." His eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"Do you know why Magnus hates coffee?" he asked hopefully. Will half expected Nikola to slam the door in his face for asking stupid questions or yell at him for wasting his time.

A look of surprise crossed his features before suspicion settled in his eyes. . . .and there was something else in his eyes as well. "Helen always strongly detested coffee." He deflected.

"Yes, yes, I know that. We all do/" Will said in a wavering patient voice. "But why? I asked her and she got all-" Will shook his head. "Jumpy and defensive. And the way she described coffee was strange. . . .like she wasn't talking about coffee anymore." He looked at Nikola for answers.

There was a far off look in Nikola's face, like he was in the middle of a distant memory. "Really?" he answered softly. Will noticed he seemed a bit depressed. "You know-I never used to drink wine." He said lightly, Will listened intently, Nikola's voice and eyes seemed far away. "It was Helen that introduced me to wine. Said it was more mature and graceful for adults. I introduced her to coffee, got her hooked on it as much as me. . .maybe more-this was back before the Five, when we were at Oxford-We'd got to shops and drink and talk over a steaming pot. We'd discuss brilliant ideas and dissect lectured over s steaming brew." Tesla smiled to himself. "This was before Druitt, by the way." Nikola added quickly. "Me and Helen were so close, closer than brother and sister, more than friends should be. We were both brilliant minded. And I guess we fancied each other. But I could never tell if she liked me the way I liked her. . . .We were supposed to meet for coffee one day, she said she had to tell me something important—I thought it was just another idea for another invention. . .Stupid me. . ." Tesla laughed quietly. "I didn't meet her that day." His voice broke slightly. ". . . .And I don't remember why!" Tesla cried. "I don't remember. . . why. . . .I guess Helen was just sitting there, alone, until the pot of coffee was beyond cold. She hated coffee ever since." Nikola said emotionlessly. "I drink wine, hoping that maybe I'd get drunk enough to forget." He looked at Will. "What? Not the story you were hoping for?"

Will was struck speechless, beyond stunned. It all made sense now, well, kind of. Will looked at the sad vampire, he didn't know what to say. "I'm—I'm sorry, Nikola. . . .I didn't know. . ." he said quietly.

Nikola shook his head and huffed and closed the door.

Helen walked to her wine cellar, hoping to find a nice bottle. She pulled on the doorknob, it didn't budge. "What the-" Helen muttered, confused. She was 100% sure the wine cellar didn't have a lock! Helen kept tugging on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Nikola stood there with a smile on his lips. "Why, hello Helen. What brings you to my room?" he said in a silky smooth voice.

"Your room?" Helen sputtered in disbelief. "This is the wine cellar!"

"You told me to pick a room that feels like home." He replied innocently. "This room suits my needs."

"And your personality." Magnus rolled her eyes.

"Did you know, young William kept pestering me with questions on why you hate coffee."

"What? Why on Earth would he do that, I already told him!" Helen stated, she noticed Nikola's coy smile. ". . . .What'd you tell him, Nikola?" she sighed.

"Nothing! . . ..That we were madly in love, then things went pear shaped and you hated coffee ever since!" he smirked.

Helen gaped at him. ". . . .And he _believed _you?" she giggled.

"I'm telling you, you should be looking for a sharper protégé." he laughed. "Everyone knows why you hate coffee!" Tesla laughed and Helen's gaze hardened. "You fell asleep!"

"It was your fault!" she sputtered angrily. "You got me all hyped up on coffee! You got me addicted to caffine the night before our Oxford graduation! I crashed right at the podium!" she said angrily, and Nikola burst out laughing. ". . . .I hate you." She whispered and shook her head.

Nikola held up a bottle. "Wine?"

Helen slammed the door in his face.

"Helen?"

"And find another room!"


End file.
